


Осень, изменившая всё

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Чтобы избавиться от депрессии после аварии, Кроули покупает коттедж в Тадфилде. Череда случайных встреч с милой соседкой - и Энтони понимает, что влюбился по самые уши
Relationships: Crowley/Thirteenth Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди G-T





	Осень, изменившая всё

Ни одна из полос лондонской окружной дороги не продвинулась даже на дюйм. Кроули нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю и шипел сквозь зубы. Его пассажирка, молодая девушка в круглых, похожих на мультяшные, очках, если и нервничала, то старалась этого не показывать. Кроули снова надавил на клаксон, однако результата это не дало, если не считать очередной порции ругательств, полученных от соседей по дорожной полосе.

— Дьявольские пробки, — фыркнул он, откидываясь на спинку автомобильного сидения. — Найти бы того умника, кто эту дорогу спроектировал...

Правда, узнать, что случилось бы с «умником», не удалось — нецензурно ругаться при девушке просто не позволило воспитание.

— Мистер Кроули, вы так переживаете из-за этой пробки, как будто мы в аэропорт опаздываем, а не на осмотр дома.

— Я не переживаю, мисс Гаджет, я просто ненавижу пробки, — прошипел Кроули сквозь зубы.

Анафема не ответила. По правде говоря, она и сама начинала нервничать тем больше, чем дольше они стояли, со всех сторон зажатые другими автомобилями. Это был её первый самостоятельный риэлторский опыт, и она очень не хотела подвести компанию только из-за того, что клиент откажется покупать дом через плохую дорогу. Но, видимо, Кроули был заинтересован купить этот коттедж в Тадфилде точно так же, как она была заинтересована его продать. Анафема теребила лямки своей сумочки, оглядываясь по сторонам в надежде отыскать хоть какую-то щель, куда мог бы протиснуться чёрный сверкающий автомобиль Кроули. Такая щель появилась спустя четверть часа. Видимо, препятствие впереди устранили, и все машины синхронно двинулись в путь. В боковое зеркало Кроули видел, какими восхищенными взглядами провожали его «Бентли» другие водители. Хоть машина и была чертовски неудобной для всегда забитых городских дорог, зато представительности в ней имелось хоть отбавляй. И ему это нравилось. Нравилось красоваться и притягивать к себе взгляды, нравилось чувствовать себя особенным. Было в этом что-то притягательное, чего нельзя описать словами.

Пробка рассосалась так же быстро, как и образовалась, и оставшиеся пару десятков миль до Тадфилда они преодолели без происшествий. Сонный городок встретил их той особенной тишиной, которая бывает здесь только в середине осени. Хоть на улице и стоял конец сентября, и деревья уже начали переодеваться в ярко-жёлтые и золотисто-оранжевые платья, солнце всё же грело ещё по-летнему.

— Остановите здесь, — попросила Анафема. — Мы уже приехали.

— Это и есть тот самый Жасминовый коттедж? — спросил Кроули, следом за девушкой выходя из машины и закрывая её электронным ключом.

— Да, — Анафема достала из сумочки планшет и, разблокировав его, открыла копии документов на дом. — Желаете осмотреть коттедж сначала внутри или снаружи?

— Я не буду смотреть его. Вообще, — ошарашил её Кроули. — Я сразу скажу, что покупаю его. Даже без торга. Меня в нём всё устраивает.

Дом и вправду выглядел, словно сошедший с картинки. Небольшой, но с виду очень уютный, с выбеленными стенами, дощатым забором и прибитой над входной дверью подковой — он выглядел воплощением всего того, о чем Кроули мечтал с самого детства. Многодетная семья с десятком братьев и сестёр, в которой он вырос, никогда не могла себе позволить такой коттедж. Зато теперь Хастур точно позеленеет от зависти, как те жабы, которых он выращивает на продажу. Кроули улыбнулся, представив реакцию старшего брата. Наверное, тот не просто позеленеет, а ещё и ядом плеваться начнёт.

— А на этом участке прежние хозяева что-то растили? — спросил он, указывая на пустующий клочок земли, размером почти такой же, как и сам дом, и тем самым выводя Анафему из оцепенения.

— Эмм... — она на миг запнулась. — Если честно, то я не знаю. Таких сведений у меня нет.

— Здесь получилась бы неплохая теплица, — заметил Кроули вслух. Выращивать цветы было ещё одной его детской мечтой, которую здесь можно было реализовать в полной мере. — Вы знаете, мисс Гаджет, пожалуй, я всё-таки осмотрю дом. Интересно, сколько ещё потенциала у него имеется.

Обрадованная Анафема снова открыла свой планшет и принялась расписывать все прелести потенциальной покупки.

***

Мистер Р.П. Тайлер, как учредитель и единственный активный участник соседской стражи Тадфилда, должен был обязательно быть в курсе всего, что происходит в городке. Поэтому многие его соседи считали, что выгул собаки для старика лишь прикрытие, а на самом деле он банально собирает все курсирующие среди жителей сплетни. И так уж должно было случиться, чтобы именно в тот момент, когда Кроули на своей глянцево-черной «Бентли» подъезжал к Жасминовому коттеджу, рыжевато-коричневой таксе мистера Тайлера приспичило гулять. Он аккуратно прикрыл за собой калитку возле дома и, дернув собаку за поводок, пошёл в сторону коттеджа. Таких огромных и дорогих машин в Тадфилде никогда и ни у кого не было, но в номерных знаках он разбирался плохо, поэтому узнать, откуда прибыл хозяин этого автомобиля, не мог. Оставалось ждать, пока тот осмотрит весь дом, и спросить напрямик. Сказано — сделано. Мистер Тайлер около часа водил собаку туда-сюда по улице, время от времени останавливаясь возле «Бентли». Такса уже успела пометить все четыре колеса, а владелец странной машины всё не появлялся. Мистер Тайлер уже начал беспокоиться, что упустил его. Он внимательно заглядывал во все окна, со всех сторон осматривал автомобиль, а рыжеватой таксе не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как тявкать на идеально начищенный задний бампер.

— Вы кого-то ищете? — Кроули честно хотел, чтобы вопрос прозвучал как можно вежливее, но усталость дала о себе знать, и он почти что рявкнул на старика.

— О, простите, — мистер Тайлер выровнялся с таким рывком, что едва не перекувыркнулся назад. — Вы хозяин этой машины?

— Ну, допустим, — Кроули сложил на груди руки и внимательно посмотрел на докучливого деда со смешной таксой на поводке. — А что, я припарковался в неположенном месте?

— Да вроде нет, — тот подобного напора не ожидал и немного стушевался. — Мистер Р.П. Тайлер, соседская стража Тадфилда, — представился он и протянул руку. Кроули пожал её без особой заинтересованности и тоже представился. — Вы собрались покупать этот коттедж?

— Да, — односложный ответ вроде как должен был удовлетворить любопытство «соседской стражи». Но мистер Тайлер настраивался на продолжение разговора, и Кроули решил это пресечь. — Прошу прощения, мистер Тайлер, мы спешим.

Он открыл пассажирскую дверь для всё это время молча стоявшей позади Анафемы и уже собирался садиться в машину сам, как заметил из-за спины Тайлера симпатичную светловолосую женщину, вероятно, возвращавшуюся домой. Если бы в тот момент его спросили, почему она привлекла его внимание, Кроули вряд ли смог бы ответить. Он ни разу не верил в любовь с первого взгляда и прочую дребедень из сопливых женских романов, которыми любила зачитываться его тётка, но было в этой блондинке что-то такое, что покорило его в ту же минуту. Мистер Тайлер проследил за его взглядом и уже раскрыл рот, чтобы прокомментировать увиденное, но услышал только хлопок закрываемой двери автомобиля и звук заведенного мотора. Кроули поторопился буквально на минуту, потому что не успел он свернуть на соседнюю улицу, как блондинка подошла к Тайлеру ближе.

— Добрый день, мистер Тайлер, — поздоровалась она. — Кто это к вам приезжал?

— А это не ко мне, — старик сразу оживился, получив возможность излить на кого-то то, что узнал. Оставшаяся без присмотра такса пыталась согнать с забора упитанного рыжего кота. — У вас теперь появится новый сосед. Мистер Кроули собирается покупать Жасминовый коттедж. Видели, какая у него машина? Он может себе это позволить.

— Это хорошая новость. Теперь дом хотя бы не будет пустовать. Спасибо за сведения. Идём, Рыжий, — женщина сняла кота с забора и, оставив мистера Тайлера наедине с его размышлениями, ушла домой. Ему тоже не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как забрать таксу и побрести к своему дому.

***

— Это ты, Джоан?

На кухне шипело и булькало, а запах выпечки было слышно даже в коридоре. Джоан выпустила кота, сняла с плеч рюкзак и улыбнулась: отец снова приготовил к обеду что-то вкусное.

— Привет, пап, — она заглянула в кухню, помахала отцу и направилась в ванную, чтобы помыть руки. — Наш Рыжий опять убежал к соседям, — вода в умывальнике шумела, и приходилось её перекрикивать. — Как будто ему там мёдом намазано. Чем это так вкусно пахнет? — Джоан, вернувшись на кухню, встряхнула ещё влажными ладонями и достала с полки тарелку и ложку.

— У нас сегодня на обед грибной суп и твоя любимая пицца с курицей, — Грэм влил в тарелку немного супа и положил на стол хлеб и паштет.

— В честь чего такой праздник? — спросила Джоан, намазывая паштет.

— Просто, — Грэм пожал плечами. — Хотел сделать тебе приятное. Кис-кис-кис, — он бросил в миску шкурки, оставшиеся после разделки курицы, и позвал кота. Рыжий словно материализовался из воздуха и тут же принялся поглощать неожиданно доставшееся ему лакомство. Джоан исподтишка наблюдала, как отец копошился возле духовки, приглядывая, чтобы пицца не сгорела.

Хоть Грэм и не приходился ей биологическим отцом, Джоан всегда знала, что он ей ближе и роднее, чем тот, кому она была обязана своим появлением на свет. С самого детства она привыкла называть его папой. Именно Грэм вырастил её и, как говорится, поставил на ноги. Поэтому, когда после лечения в онкологической клинике врачи настоятельно рекомендовали ему переехать из загазованного Лондона куда-нибудь, где воздух чище и здоровее, Джоан не задумываясь бросила престижную должность преподавателя астрофизики в Оксфорде и перебралась вместе с ним в тихий и уютный Тадфилд. Преподавать математику и физику в местной школе оказалось даже интереснее, чем работать со студентами. А главное, она была рядом с отцом и могла сама следить за его здоровьем.

Коротко пискнула духовка, оповещая, что пицца готова, и Грэм бросился её доставать. Аккуратно, стараясь не порвать тонкое тесто, он переложил её на большое блюдо и поставил на стол.

— Слышал свежие новости? — спросила Джоан, нарезая пиццу и раскладывая по тарелкам. — У нас появится новый сосед. Некий мистер Кроули покупает Жасминовый коттедж.

— А этого Кроули случайно не Энтони зовут? — поинтересовался Грэм.

— Не знаю. Наша соседская стража об этом умолчала. А если Энтони, то что? Ты его знаешь?

— В новостях же о нём рассказывали, — сказал Грэм, запивая пиццу соком. — Авария с машиной американского посла. Водитель второй машины тогда чудом выжил. И фамилия его была как раз Кроули. Адвокаты посла до сих пор его по судам таскают, пытаясь доказать, что именно он виноват в аварии, а не американец. Так что если он действительно здесь поселится, Тадфилд долго будет это обсуждать.

Джоан улыбнулась, не сказав больше ничего. Разговор плавно перетёк на её школьные дела и учеников. За окнами медленно переходил в вечер тёплый сентябрьский день. Сонно мурлыкал сытый кот, вылизывая лоснящийся бок и ожидая ещё какого-нибудь объедка со стола. Мистер Тайлер, так и не усидевший в своём коттедже, обойдя всех знакомых и в десятый раз пересказывая разговор с новым соседом, возвращался домой, ведя на поводке любопытную таксу. На площадке шумели радующиеся долгому теплу дети, а старые клёны медленно роняли им вслед жёлтые с зелеными прожилками листья.

***

Кроули ненавидел свою лондонскую квартиру. Минималистичная и аскетичная, она напоминала больничную палату. А после месяца, проведённого после аварии в госпитале, он возненавидел её ещё больше. Поэтому и предпочитал засиживаться в гостях допоздна. Хорошо ещё, что тактичный Азирафаэль никогда не выставлял его, как бы поздно он ни приехал.

С Эзрой Феллем Кроули дружил, сколько себя помнил, с самого детского сада. Именно он придумал тогда пухлому кудрявому мальчику, похожему на Купидона из открытки-валентинки, прозвище Ангел. И только он имел право так называть Эзру. Потому что Азирафаэлем, совместив имя и фамилию, того называли уже все подряд. Но только у Кроули была привилегия, которой не было больше ни у кого: он мог позвонить или приехать в любое время суток. Поэтому, когда в его квартире поздним вечером раздалась трель звонка, Азирафаэль знал, кого увидит через минуту.

— Привет, — он пропустил Кроули внутрь и закрыл дверь.

— Привет, — тот переобулся в стоящие при входе специально для него домашние тапки и пошёл следом за другом. — Извини, что так поздно и без предупреждения, но мне до жути нужно с кем-то поговорить.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Азирафаэль, включая чайник. Ему завтра нужно было на работу, поэтому вечер обещал пройти без алкоголя.

— Серьёзного — ничего, — Кроули наблюдал за суетой рыбок в стенном аквариуме и чувствовал, как охватившее его напряжение потихоньку проходит. — Ездил сегодня в Тадфилд, посмотрел на коттедж.

— И как он тебе?

— О таком я всегда мечтал. Просторный и вместе с тем уютный. Представляешь, там даже есть настоящий камин. Надо будет его только проверить, не забилась ли вытяжка. Возле коттеджа есть участок. Наверное, сделаю там теплицу для цветов.

— А как же сеть кофеен? — засвистел чайник, и Азирафаэль на пару минут исчез на кухне, вернувшись с двумя исходящими паром чашками и вазочкой печенья на подносе.

— Вельз и без меня прекрасно с ними справляется, — Кроули взял из вазочки гриб, испечённый из песочного теста, и обмакнул его в горячий чай. — Да и, тем более, я же не на Северный полюс уезжаю жить. Если что-то будет нужно, она позвонит, я всегда на связи. Кстати, Азирафаэль, тебе из агентства прислали проект договора купли-продажи? — он внезапно сменил тему, вспомнив, о чём говорил сегодня с Анафемой, возвращаясь обратно в Лондон. Кроули не мог доверить это дело никому другому, кроме своего единственного и бессменного адвоката.

— Да. Правда, сделали они это только под конец дня, поэтому у меня не было времени, чтобы детально вчитаться в каждую букву, сделаю это уже завтра, — Эзра оставил в сторону пустую чашку и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Но даже при таком беглом просмотре я кое-что заметил. Ты, наверное, сдурел, раз согласился на такую цену.

Кроули расхохотался. Он знал, что рано или поздно Азирафаэль задал бы этот вопрос. Немного скуповатый по своей натуре, он не мог без сожаления смотреть на то, как легко Кроули расстаётся с большими суммами и даже не задумывается об этом.

— Думаешь, дом не стоит того?

— Не знаю, Тони, я его не видел, — Азирафаэль наклонился, сцепив руки в замок. — Но ты будешь полным дураком, если вдруг окажется, что туда нужно вложить ещё больше денег, чем оценили прежние хозяева.

— Если я хочу переделать его под себя, — Кроули перестал смеяться и заговорил серьёзно, — то, естественно, туда нужно будет вложить ещё какую-то сумму. И не забывай про теплицы.

— Вот же не дают тебе покоя эти растения, — Азирафаэль снова оперся на спинку кресла и забросил ногу на ногу. Кроули улыбнулся: он-то благодаря какой-то сверхъестественной гибкости мог сидеть как угодно, даже свернувшись кольцами, словно змея, а вот другу в любом положении обязательно нужно было держать абсолютно ровную осанку.

— Ну, ты ведь знаешь, что мне всегда нравилось с ними возиться. И целая комната у меня дома, отведённая под оранжерею, кажется, тому хорошее подтверждение.

— Кстати, ты не забыл на них сегодня поорать?

— Ты что, как я мог о таком забыть? Этот же мой ежедневный ритуал. Цветы без этого расти не будут.

Азирафаэль рассмеялся, снова наливая себе и Кроули чаю.

Они болтали ещё долго, но Эзра так и не решился спросить, почему Тони время от времени замолкает, словно витая где-то в облаках. Допытываться у него было бесполезно, всё равно либо смолчит, либо отшутится. Но интуиция и природная наблюдательность подсказывала, что произошло в этом Тадфилде ещё что-то, но пока Кроули не попытается сам в этом разобраться, не скажет ни слова. Азирафаэль решил затаиться и подождать.

***

Прежде чем въезжать в новый дом, Кроули решил сделать там небольшой косметический ремонт и генеральную уборку территории. Поэтому следующие две недели бригада рабочих подкрашивала и подбеливала кое-где чуть треснувшие стены, чистила подвал, вывозила мусор из захламленного гаража и подрезала неухоженные деревья рядом с коттеджем. Его прежние хозяева, более десяти лет назад уехавшие в Америку, давно не наведывались сюда, поэтому природа постепенно брала своё. Клёны и орехи разрослись до размеров средних баобабов и засоряли почти весь двор листьями и сухими ветками, а когда-то изящные можжевельники и самшиты превратились в неаккуратные веники. Новоселья как такового Кроули тоже решил не устраивать, просто поставив семейство перед фактом на традиционном пятничном ужине, который раз в месяц устраивала мать. На удивление, всем это оказалось безразлично, разве что Хастур спросил о цене и, услышав ответ, подавился куском стейка.

Жить в новом доме было на порядок легче, чем в городе. Хоть здесь все жители и знали друг друга в лицо, а некоторых и по родословной, и, естественно, интересовались новым соседом, но того достойного папарацци рвения подсмотреть даже самый маленький кусочек чужой жизни, какое Кроули видел в Лондоне, не было. Соседи вежливо здоровались с ним, спрашивали, нравится ли ему в Тадфилде, и шли дальше по своим делам, не доставая пустыми разговорами. Уже за одно это он готов был боготворить этот тихий городок. Светловолосую незнакомку, встреченную им в первый день, Кроули тоже видел довольно часто, (она оказалась его соседкой напротив), но повода познакомиться до сих пор почему-то не попадалось. Она уходила на работу слишком рано и возвращалась слишком поздно, и караулить её не хотелось. А спрашивать у её отца, как зовут дочку, Кроули почему-то стеснялся. Ситуацию исправил непоседливый рыжий кот.

***

— Вот же поганая рыжая морда, куда ты пропал? Рыжий! Рыжий! Ты где?

Джоан заглядывала во все щели, но кот будто сквозь землю провалился. Участок, теперь уже принадлежащий Кроули, манил его, словно ребёнка запретные сладости. Но если раньше можно было предположить, что кот прятался в густом палисаднике, то теперь, когда его расчистили, там даже хвост спрятать было негде. Однако, каким-то чудом Рыжий всё же умудрялся избегать свою хозяйку.

— Рыжая скотина, — ворчала Джоан. — Найду — кастрирую к чёртовой матери. Где ж ты лазишь, сволочь мохнатая?

Кроули, возившийся со своей теплицей, на минуту потерял дар речи. Ему почему-то показалось, что рыжей скотиной обозвали именно его. Нужно было срочно прояснять ситуацию.

— Вы кого-то ищете, мисс? — спросил он, выйдя из недостроенной теплицы. Джоан, видимо, слишком увлечённая поисками своего Рыжего, испуганно вскрикнула и, резко обернувшись, едва не поскользнулась на маленькой лужице.

— Господи! — она сложила руки на груди и тяжело задышала.

— Нет, это всего лишь я, ваш сосед, — Кроули не удержался от шутки. Джоан её, увы, пропустила мимо ушей, заметив, что как раз за его спиной промелькнул пушистый рыжий зад.

— Ловите, ловите, его, — крикнула она, указав за угол дома. Кот, испугавшись резкого звука, припустил ещё быстрее, но Кроули оказался проворнее и успел схватить проказника за толстый хвост. Пара секунд истеричного мяуканья, и мужчина уже крепко держал кота, не давая вырваться и достать до лица лапами.

— Так это его вы грозились кастрировать? — на усатой морде застыло выражение крайней растерянности, и Кроули улыбнулся, поглаживая и успокаивая животное.

— Его, а кого же ещё? — спросила Джоан, не уловив в обращенной к ней фразе подвоха.

Кроули улыбнулся ещё шире и сказал:

— Ну, мало ли. В последнее время тут много рыжих развелось.

Действительно, его достающие до шеи вьющиеся волосы были лишь на пару тонов ярче кошачьей шерсти. Джоан наконец поняла двусмысленность сказанной ею фразы и густо покраснела, закрыв лицо руками.

— Простите. Я не думала, что вы можете это услышать. Пора уже привыкать, что этот участок теперь ваша собственность. Обещаю, такого больше не повторится.

— Вообще-то я совсем не против визитов вашего питомца, — Кроули рассмотрел кота с расстояния вытянутых рук. Рыжий растянулся в длину, словно червяк, и возмущенно мяукнул, то ли соглашаясь с предложением визита, то ли протестуя против такого обращения со своим телом. — Меня, кстати, Кроули зовут. Энтони Кроули.

— Джоан Смит. Приятно познакомиться. И ещё раз прошу, извините за мои слова.

Джоан смутилась, и Кроули, чтобы заполнить чем-то возникшую неловкую паузу, отдал ей кота. Женщина вежливо поблагодарила его и уже собралась уходить. Через полчаса у неё должен был начаться урок, а она потратила уйму времени на поиски сбежавшего кота.

— Подождите! — внезапно воскликнул Кроули. Джоан удивлённо замерла. — Я отвезу вас в школу.

— О, не стоит утруждаться. У меня есть велосипед, я прекрасно доеду сама, — попробовала было протестовать она.

— Серьёзно? На велосипеде? В такую слякоть? Даже не спорьте, Джоан, — остановил её Кроули. — Тем более, я тоже хорош, заболтал вас.

— Ну ладно, — Джоан в который раз за всё время их разговора улыбнулась. — Если вы так настаиваете... Я только кота в дом отнесу, чтобы папа его искупал, а то опять эта рыжая зараза паразитов каких-нибудь принесёт.

Когда через несколько минут она вернулась, Кроули уже ждал её возле коттеджа вместе со своей «Бентли».

— А ваши солнцезащитные очки видимость дороги не ухудшат в такую пасмурную погоду? — поинтересовалась Джоан. Она часто замечала, что её сосед носит этот аксессуар постоянно, неважно, светило солнце или моросил дождь.

— Как ни странно, вы первая, кто об этом спросил, — Кроули действительно удивило такое замечание, поэтому он решил объяснить. — Эти очки с недавних пор стали неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. И нет, они ни капли не мешают мне водить машину.

— Поверю вам на слово.

Джоан подошла ближе, и Кроули поспешил галантно открыть перед ней пассажирскую дверь. Хоть мисс Смит и торопилась на свой урок, ехали они, по его водительским меркам, очень медленно. Отчасти потому, что дороги к школе Энтони не знал, но больше потому, что Тадфилд — не Лондон, и разогнаться до девяноста миль в час здесь было просто негде. Однако он старался доставить Джоан на урок как можно быстрее. Тем более, что от их улицы к школе было относительно недалеко.

— Ну как, мы уложились в отведённое время? — спросил Кроули, припарковавшись возле двухэтажного, выкрашенного в розовый цвет здания.

— Абсолютно. Даже в запасе ещё осталось, — Джоан посмотрела на наручные часы и нажала на ручку, открывая дверь со своей стороны. — Спасибо вам, мистер Кроули, что подвезли.

— Можете звать меня Энтони. И... Джоан, позволите пригласить вас и вашего отца сегодня вечером на чай? В честь знакомства, так сказать.

Кроули вышел из салона вслед за своей пассажиркой и стремительно обошёл машину. Джоан остановилась и немного подумала.

— Я поговорю с отцом, — ответила она, а Энтони едва не расцвёл от радости. — Но, думаю, он согласится. Во сколько?

— В шесть вам будет удобно?

— Вполне, — кивнула Джоан и, ещё раз поблагодарив его за приглашение, пошла в сторону школы.

Кроули не спешил уезжать. В бардачке разрывался трелью входящего вызова телефон, но ему сейчас было не до этого. Ограничивать знакомство с Джоан одним приглашением на чай не хотелось, и нужно было придумать, когда бы её пригласить ещё куда-нибудь. Мимо прошёл, поздоровавшись, Адам Янг, соседский мальчишка, вместе со своими друзьями по выходным помогающий обустраивать теплицу, за что вознаграждался длительными и обстоятельными лекциями по ботанике и садоводству. У Кроули внезапно возникла одна идея, и он окликнул Адама.

— Идите, я догоню, — кивнул мальчик своим друзьям и подошёл ближе. — Доброе утро, дядя Энтони. А что это вас занесло сюда так рано?

— Да так, кое-какие дела привели, — уклончиво ответил Кроули, и Адам подозрительно сощурился. Мальчик буквально нюхом чуял секреты взрослых и всегда норовил засунуть в них нос поглубже. — Слушай, ты не мог бы выполнить одну мою просьбу? Только пусть это будет между нами, хорошо?

Адам утвердительно кивнул.

— Эм... Сфотографируй, пожалуйста, для меня расписание уроков мисс Смит.

— Только это? — недоверчиво переспросил мальчишка. — И это такой большой секрет?

— Конечно, — многозначительно кивнул Кроули. — Тебе нужно сделать это так, чтобы мисс Смит не увидела.

— А почему вы сами этого не сделаете? — поинтересовался Адам.

— Потому что, боюсь, ваш школьный охранник не поймёт, если я захочу зайти в школу, чтобы просто сфотографировать расписание.

— Хорошо. Ждите меня здесь, я скоро вернусь.

Адам справился за пять минут. Быстренько переслав Кроули по ватсапу сделанную фотографию, он вернулся на уроки, поэтому разбираться в расписании Джоан Энтони пришлось самому. На экране снова высветился входящий вызов, и Кроули поднял трубку.

— Почему до тебя дозвониться тяжелее, чем до королевы? — взорвался динамик голосом Азирафаэля.

— Привет, Ангел, — Кроули в своём приподнятом настроении даже не отреагировал на раздражённость друга. — Что такого страшного могло произойти в половине двенадцатого, чтобы тебя разозлило?

— Ты издеваешься, Тони? — Азирафаэль зашипел в трубку. — Ты вообще видел, сколько раз я тебе звонил? Или ты зарылся в своей теплице по самые уши, что до тебя невозможно дозвониться?

— Я был занят, Ангел. Но теперь я весь во внимании.

— Можешь засунуть себе это внимание знаешь куда? — Азирафаэль ещё фыркал, но Кроули уже понял, что тот понемногу успокаивается. — Мне надо, чтобы ты сейчас приехал. Пришли новые материалы по твоему разбирательству с Даулингами. С ними у нас есть шанс заткнуть послу рот. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже увидел эти материалы.

— Хорошо, я через час буду.

Кроули вздохнул и, оторвав мечтательный взгляд от серого неба, отключил вызов. Оставалось только надеяться, что дотошный Азирафаэль не станет обсуждать с ним каждую букву этих новых материалов, и он ещё успеет заскочить в кондитерскую, чтобы купить что-нибудь к вечернему чаю.

Офис Азирафаэля больше напоминал книжный магазин, столько там было разнообразных изданий. Большинство из них было посвящено юриспруденции, хотя попадались и коллекционные художественные издания, некоторые даже с личным автографом автора. Среди всего этого многообразия книг любой, кто заходил в офис, мгновенно притихал, словно в библиотечном зале. Кроули исключением не был. Он почти неслышно прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы не отвлекать Азирафаэля от работы. Печатая что-то на компьютере, тот жестом пригласил Энтони подождать в кресле. Прошло, наверное, минут пять, прежде чем он щёлкнул мышкой, сохраняя документ, и повернулся к своему гостю.

— Надеюсь, я больше ни от чего архиважного тебя не отвлекаю? — спросил Азирафаэль немного обиженно.

— Пока нет, — покачал головой Кроули, — но советую тебе поторопиться со своими бумагами, Ангел. У меня на вечер есть кое-какие планы, и я не хочу, чтобы они сорвались из-за твоей дотошности.

Азирафаэль удивлённо поднял брови, но не ответил ничего. Взяв со стола весьма увесистую папку с документами, он пересел ближе к Кроули. Правда, как ни старался Фелль ускорить процесс ознакомления с результатами разных экспертиз и проверок, всё равно он затянулся почти до четырёх часов. Энтони сидел уже как на иголках. Что подумает о нём Джоан, если он опоздает на им же самим назначенную встречу? Когда Азирафаэль положил на стол очередную порцию документов, он уже не выдержал.

— Прости, Ангел, но с меня на сегодня хватит, — воскликнул Кроули, вскакивая с кресла. — Если мы начнём изучать ещё и эту кипу, я вообще уже никуда не успею. Давай продолжим в понедельник? Пожалуйста.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — протянул Азирафаэль, разминая затёкшую спину.

— Да, Ангел, я настаиваю. Всё, до встречи в понедельник.

Кроули вылетел из кабинета с такой скоростью, словно за ним гналась по меньшей мере сотня демонов, оставив Азирафаэля в замешательстве. Куда это так мог торопиться его друг? Какие такие планы могли вдруг у него образоваться в пятницу вечером? Насколько он знал Энтони, единственным его времяпрепровождением по вечерам обычно был либо просмотр какого-нибудь фильма в обнимку с бутылкой вина, либо тусовка в полузнакомой компании. Но ни одно, ни другое не подходило по времени. А значит, оставалась третья, самая маловероятная версия: у Кроули кто-то появился. И торопился так он не куда-нибудь, а на свидание. Азирафаэль улыбнулся, искренне радуясь за друга. Возможно, новые отношения смогут наконец вытащить его из затяжной депрессии, возникшей после аварии, длительного лечения и постоянных судебных разбирательств с Даулингами.

***

Боясь опоздать, Кроули игнорировал все правила дорожного движения, выжимая из своей «Бентли» всё, что только можно было выжать. Благодаря какому-то, наверное, ангельскому, чуду, дорога была абсолютно свободной, и можно было разогнаться почти до максимальных показателей на спидометре. Купленные в кондитерской панкейки он нёс, словно самое драгоценное сокровище на свете, но распаковывать их не спешил.

Дома он тоже решил немного прибраться, хотя там и так царила почти стерильная чистота. Кроули копошился, словно хоббит перед приходом гномов, переставляя стулья то так, то эдак, расставляя чашки и блюдца, аккуратно доставая из коробки панкейки. И каждый раз ему казалось, что стулья стоят как-то не так, чашки не создают идеально ровный круг, а тарелка с панкейками не размещена ровнёхонько по центру стола. Наверное, это был первый раз, когда он так волновался перед приходом гостей. Ему отчаянно хотелось произвести самое лучшее впечатление на Джоан и её отца.

В дверь позвонили ровно в шесть, и Кроули, стараясь не выглядеть слишком растрёпанным, бросился открывать. На пороге уже стоял Грэм, а Джоан, стараясь не оступиться, несла в руках что-то, накрытое цветастым куском материи. В прихожей сразу запахло дождём и запечёнными яблоками.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Кроули, — Грэм поздоровался первым, пожимая руку хозяину. — Как-то не хотелось идти в гости с пустыми руками, поэтому Джоан предложила испечь яблочный пирог, — он взял из рук дочери блюдо с пирогом, и Джоан наконец смогла разуться. Кроули помог ей снять плащ и пригласил гостей за стол.

Грэм О’Брайан оказался не менее интересным собеседником, чем его дочка. Кроули и сам не заметил, как рассказал им почти всё о себе и о своей семье, о работе и увлечениях, в общем, обо всём, что в других условиях вряд ли бы стал рассказывать почти незнакомым людям. За первой чашкой чая последовали вторая, третья, а разговоры за столом не смолкали.

— Вы правда хотели полететь в космос? — удивлялся Кроули, когда Грэм рассказал, что в своё время Джоан работала на НАСА.

— Ну, не то, чтобы полететь, — смущённо улыбалась та, запивая чаем панкейки. — Я больше работала над исследовательскими проектами, чем над организацией полётов. Но космос всегда манил меня, поэтому, если бы мне предложили такое, я бы, наверное, не отказалась. Даже если бы пришлось лететь в синей полицейской будке.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Наверное, в детстве любой ребёнок мечтал полететь в космос. Я тоже лет в пять уверял мать, что, когда вырасту, обязательно отправлюсь на Альфа Центавру. Жаль, что в тридцать пять на такие мечты смотришь иначе, чем в пять.

За разговорами время пролетело практически незаметно. Грэм и Джоан даже не заметили, как засиделись в гостях до поздней ночи. Они уже собирались уходить, когда Кроули решился наконец задать вопрос, который мучил его весь вечер. Грэм, заметив его нерешительность, тактично отошёл, делая вид, что совершенно ничего не слышит.

— Джоан, скажите, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы на выходных выбраться куда-нибудь погулять? — Кроули неожиданно для себя самого замялся, словно подросток. Без своих тёмных очков он чувствовал себя каким-то беззащитным и оттого боялся поднять взгляд.

— Идея неплохая, — Джоан улыбнулась (видимо, она просто не могла не улыбаться каждый раз, когда Кроули с ней заговаривал). — Правда, на этих выходных вряд ли получится, мне нужно проверить контрольные работы своих учеников. А вот на следующих — очень даже возможно.

— Отлично, — Кроули не смог скрыть своей радости. — Тогда до встречи?

— До встречи.

***

Не считая назначенной на выходные прогулки, которую Кроули упорно отказывался назвать свиданием, они с Джоан виделись довольно часто, в основном из-за того, что её рыжий кот по-прежнему забегал на территорию Жасминового коттеджа. Энтони подвозил женщину в школу и забирал с уроков, когда на улице зарядил ливень, а Джоан забыла дома зонтик. Поэтому ожидание субботы не было для него слишком утомительным, а скорее даже приятным. И хотя он упорно пытался доказать сам себе, что все его действия продиктованы исключительно желанием завоевать расположение соседки, в какой-то момент Кроули понял — он влип. Джоан нравилась ему всё больше и больше, но спешить он не желал. Ему надоели отношения на несколько ночей, теперь хотелось какой-то стабильности в жизни, хотелось банальной романтики, неспешных прогулок под луной, шуршания листьев под ногами и тепла чашки с горячим шоколадом в руках; хотелось укрыться одним пледом на двоих и просто молчать обо всём на свете, понимая друг друга без слов; хотелось делать много такого, чего в его жизни ещё никогда не было, но что так хотелось почувствовать и пережить.

Слякотный октябрь впервые за последние пару недель наконец-то расщедрился настоящим теплом. Умытая дождями, ещё по-летнему зелёная трава искрилась бриллиантами капелек росы, такие же капельки повисли на развешанных между ветками дубов широких круглых паутинах. Казалось, будто в каждой росинке отражается весь мир. Мокрый, с прилипшими к пухлому брюшку ворсинками, паук бегал кругами, пробуя лапкой каждую капельку и проверяя, не попалась ли где под ней наивная сонная мушка. Опавшие и намокшие под дождями кленовые листья устилали землю мягким ковром, глушившим каждый шаг. Джоан насобирала целый букет из тех листочков, что были посуше и покрасивее, и теперь обмахивалась ими, словно веером. Длинный темно-синий шарф с цветными краями болтался на её шее, каким-то чудом абсолютно ей не мешая. Кроули мог с уверенностью сказать, что этот день — самый счастливый день в его жизни. Ещё ни с кем ему не было так просто и уютно, как с этой женщиной с милым звонким смехом и негромким ласковым голосом. Они гуляли по парку, просто объедаясь мороженым и сладкой ватой, кормили орехами семью проворных белок, которые раз за разом устраивали кутерьму на дереве, гоняясь друг за другом и прыгая с ветки на ветку. На пруду, где они кормили птиц, Кроули едва не укусил за палец старый белый лебедь. После этого Энтони не решался подходить к птицам слишком близко, предпочитая бросать им хлеб и зерно с безопасного расстояния. В кафе, куда он и Джоан зашли после прогулки, ещё работала летняя терраса, поэтому Энтони сумел осуществить сразу две своих мечты: один плед на двоих и чашка горячего шоколада в руках. Близился вечер, и на улице заметно похолодало, поэтому тёплый, хоть и немного кусачий плед оказался отличным дополнением. Они болтали обо всём на свете, над чашкой поднимались тоненькие струйки пара, а по аллеям зажглись первые фонари, создавая причудливые рисунки-тени на асфальте. Где-то неподалёку радостно облаивали друг друга случайно встретившиеся собаки, а по листьям шуршали велосипедные шины. Хотелось схватить это мгновение за хвост и не отпускать никогда-никогда.

Так прошёл остаток октября, весь ноябрь и половина декабря. Кроули из шкуры лез, чтобы удивить Джоан, каждый раз придумывая всё новые и новые способы провести выходные. Они часто ездили в Лондон и несколько раз посещали кофейни, которыми Энтони владел вместе с сестрой. Больше всего он боялся, чтобы Вельз не напугала Джоан своим стилем и поведением, но, к его большому удивлению, женщины очень быстро нашли общий язык и темы для разговоров.

Близилось Рождество и очередное судебное заседание по делу аварии с Даулингами. И если первого Кроули ждал с нетерпением, потому что это означало каникулы в школе и ещё больше времени, которое можно было провести с Джоан, то от одной только мысли о втором его начинало тошнить, потому что очередной суд означал очередные несколько часов бессмысленной болтовни ни о чём. Азирафаэль снова добился какой-то новой экспертизы и пересмотра дела, а значит, снова нужно было ехать в его офис и копаться в бумажках, испещрённых муторными и непонятными юридическими фразами.

***

— Энтони, ты меня слышишь? — Азирафаэль помахал рукой перед его лицом, и Кроули словно очнулся ото сна. За окном кружились хлопья первого лондонского снега, и на нах было в сто раз приятнее смотреть, чем в исписанный мелким текстом лист, лежащий перед ним на столе.

— Да, Ангел, я тебя внимательно слушаю, — он оторвал взгляд от окна и снова перевёл на своего адвоката.

— Внимательно слушаешь? — недоверчиво переспросил Азирафаэль. — Тогда повтори, пожалуйста, что я только что сказал.

— Что-то там про дорогу и скорость, — рассеянно ответил Кроули.

— Ага, я про это говорил. Минут десять назад. Где ты витаешь? О чём думаешь?

Азирафаэль отложил бумаги в сторону и впился взглядом в друга. Энтони опустил глаза и несколько минут молча рассматривал свои ладони. Слышно было, как тикают настенные часы за его спиной, а в приёмной настойчиво звонит телефон. Снег продолжал тихо переодевать город в зимнюю шубу.

— В Тадфилде я познакомился с одной женщиной. Она моя соседка напротив. Если честно, я даже не догадывался, что такой типаж ещё существует на планете, я уже думал, что они исчезли вместе с эпохой королевы Виктории. Она такая милая и добрая, ты даже не представляешь, Ангел.

Кроули взглянул на Азирафаэля. Тот молчал, застывший, словно статуя каменного ангела, только живой блеск в глазах выдавал его неподдельный интерес.

— Как её зовут? — спросил он.

— Джоан Смит, — ответил Кроули. — Она астрофизик, но преподает в местной школе. Переехали с отцом пару лет назад в Тадфилд. Почему ты улыбаешься? — спросил он, заметив, как щурится от сдерживаемой усмешки Азирафаэль.

— Мне кажется, я должен благодарить эту женщину до конца своих дней.

— За что? — не понял Кроули.

— За то, что ты наконец-то не ходишь мрачный, словно грозовая туча, за то, что снова мечтаешь о чём-то. Да вообще много за что. Сколько вы уже встречаетесь?

— С октября.

— И ты всё это время молчал?! — вскрикнул Азирафаэль. Обычно он первым узнавал обо всех новых отношениях, которые заводил его друг. Тот просто сам никак не мог удержать язык за зубами.

Кроули рассмеялся в ответ. В приёмной секретарь наконец-то подняла трубку, и телефон перестал грызть мозг настойчивым звоном.

— Неужели боялся сглазить? — спросил Азирафаэль. Сам очень суеверный, он всегда примерял всякие приметы и на Энтони.

— Нет, — Кроули посерьёзнел и качнул головой. — Боялся, что Джоан мне откажет. Не хотел, чтобы все потом надо мной смеялись и считали неудачником.

Азирафаэль смолчал. Он бы его точно таким не считал бы, да и Энтони сам об этом знал, но вот его семейство вполне могло бы в случае чего посмеиваться над ним.

— И что ты собираешься делать дальше?

— Не знаю, Ангел, — вздохнул Кроули. — Но отпускать Джоан я точно не собираюсь, что бы ни случилось. И знаешь, пожалуй, у меня даже есть идея, как это сделать, — он задумчиво уставился в одну точку, что-то прикидывая в уме. — Да... Да, так я и поступлю. Я позвоню тебе, Ангел. Только позже, всё позже.

Кроули как сидел, так и сорвался с места, Азирафаэль даже не успел его остановить, застыв с раскрытым ртом. Бумаги по судебному разбирательству остались сиротливо лежать на столе. Теперь парадом командовали явно не они. В жизни появились вещи гораздо важнее судебных тяжб.

***

Вихрем вылетев из кабинета Азирафаэля, Кроули помчался в ближайший ювелирный магазин. Подарок для Джоан должен был быть достойным её, и Энтони не собирался жалеть на него денег.

Изящное ожерелье с россыпью бриллиантов и сапфиров сразу привлекло его внимание. Кроули решил, что оно идеально подойдёт к любимому темно-синему вечернему платью Джоан. Его не отпугнула даже озвученная продавцом цена. В конце концов, терять ему было нечего: если Джоан откажет, то никакие деньги мира уже не помогут склеить разбитое сердце. Продавец упаковал ожерелье в аккуратную бархатную коробочку, и Кроули, расплатившись, ушёл. Следующим на очереди был цветочный магазин.

Энтони безумно любил оранжереи и цветочные магазины. Заходя в них, он каждый раз думал, что попадает в райский сад, где царит исключительный покой и умиротворение. А еще он очень не любил назойливых продавцов, работающих в этих магазинах, поэтому предпочитал всегда выбирать цветы самостоятельно. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так, и Кроули растерялся, едва переступил порог огромного цветочного магазина в центре Лондона. Он бродил между стройными рядами из маленьких вазочек и огромных ваз, изящных корзиночек и громадных корзин, больше похожих на настоящие кусты, даже не понимая, чего на самом деле хочет.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — девушка-консультант подошла спустя минут пятнадцать, видимо, заметив нерешительность потенциального клиента.

— Пожалуй, да, — Кроули в очередной раз растерянно оглянулся и повернулся к девушке.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Давайте тогда выбирать. Вы хотите букет или корзиночку?

— Букет, — ему не слишком нравились корзинки, хоть и выглядели они очень и очень симпатично, и почему-то казалось, что не понравятся они и Джоан.

— Вам для какого-то торжественного события? Или просто как знак внимания?

— Цветы мне нужны для женщины, — Кроули потихоньку начинал понимать, чего хочет, и начинал чётко формулировать свои мысли. — Хочу удивить её и сделать приятно.

— Что ж, — кивнула консультант, — тогда как вам вот такие варианты композиций?

Она водила Кроули от одной вазы к другой, но в каждом букете он находил какой-то изъян, везде ему что-то не нравилось. Он хотел уже плюнуть на всё и поехать в другой магазин, когда девушка наконец показала ему ничем не отличающуюся от других вазу, наполненную бархатными тёмно-красными розами. Кроули понял — это были именно те цветы, которые он так долго искал.

— Я беру их все, — он указал на розы, и девушка, довольно кивнув, начала упаковывать их.

Донельзя счастливый, он заплатил за букет и, придерживая его так, чтобы цветы не замерзли, направился на стоянку. Теперь оставалось только очень аккуратно уложить их на сиденье, и можно было ехать в Тадфилд.

За городом снег валил гуще, но, к счастью, дороги ещё были проездными. Кроули решил не гнать по скользкой трассе, теперь он ценил собственную жизнь больше, чем когда-либо. Коммунальные службы уже вывели на дороги снегоуборочную технику, но природа будто соревновалась с ними, снова засыпая то, что они успевали расчистить. Мерное мелькание дворников на удивление успокаивало, заставляя сконцентрироваться. Запах распустившихся от тепла автомобильного обогревателя роз заполнил весь салон, кружа голову в сладостном предвкушении.

Возле школы играли в снежки младшеклассники, и звонкий детский смех летел над заснеженным двором. Кроули аккуратно припарковал машину, проверил, всё ли в порядке с его внешним видом, забрал из салона букет и коробочку с ожерельем и направился в школу. Поздоровался с охранником, который проводил заинтересованным взглядом огромный букет в его руках, и зашёл в фойе. Настенные часы, висящие рядом с портретом королевы, показывали без четверти два. Через десять минут у Джоан должен был закончиться последний на сегодня урок. Кроули нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая, когда же наконец прозвенит звонок и из класса гурьбой выбегут ученики. Адам со своей компанией важным гусем выплыл последним. Однако, он же первым заметил Кроули с огромным букетом в руках.

— Мисс Смит, это, кажется к вам, — мальчик дернул свою учительницу за рукав. Джоан поражённо застыла. Таких охапок цветов ей ещё ни разу в жизни не дарили.

— Привет, — Кроули подошёл ближе. Дети расходиться по домам тоже не спешили, заинтересованно столпившись у окна.

— Привет, — эхом откликнулась Джоан. — У нас какой-то праздник?

— Ну, как минимум, кое у кого сегодня день рождения. Это тебе, — Кроули вручил ей букет. Женщина тут же спрятала в нём смущенное лицо. — И это тоже, — Энтони достал из кармана коробочку с ожерельем и открыл её. — Джоан, твоя красота легко способна затмить блеск этих драгоценностей, и я хочу, чтобы твои глаза всегда сияли ярче этих камней. Я уже не представляю своей жизни без тебя, Джоан, и пусть наша сказка длиться ещё очень долго. Я люблю тебя.

Кроули даже не заметил, как позади собралась целая толпа заинтересованных учеников. Пеппер шмыгнула носом и шепнула на ухо Адаму:

— Вот после такого я начинаю сомневаться в своих феминистских взглядах.

Брайан хихикнул в кулак, за что получил хороший тычок под ребра от той же Пеппер. Растроганная Джоан молчала, даже не зная, что сказать. Она отчаянно пыталась не расплакаться от счастья, раз за разом смаргивая норовившие скатиться по лицу слёзы и шмыгая носом.

— Это лучший день рождения в моей жизни, — растроганно произнесла она, прижимая к себе огромный букет. — Спасибо, что сделал его таким.

Кроули улыбнулся и, обойдя Джоан со спины, застегнул ожерелье на её шее. Школа затаила дыхание, наблюдая за этой трогательной сценой, и женщине было немного неловко, что свидетелями этого признания стало такое количество посторонних людей. Но Тадфилд — городок маленький, и рано или поздно все обо всём узнали бы. Так пусть лучше смотрят сейчас, чем обсуждают потом за спиной.

Кроули вернулся и снова встал перед лицом Джоан.

— Ты — самое дорогое, что есть в моей жизни, и я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы так оставалось всегда.

Тёплые объятия и нежный поцелуй на губах заставил Джоан забыть, что значит стоять на твёрдой земле. Пожалуй, она и вправду не прогадала, когда пять лет назад поверила старой цыганке на вокзале, нагадавшей ей, что счастье своё она найдёт среди цветов.

Может, оно и к лучшему, что в тот ясный сентябрьский день на окружной лондонской дороге образовалась пробка. Ведь приедь они с Анафемой тогда смотреть коттедж хотя бы на минуту раньше или позже, вряд ли бы Кроули встретился с Джоан именно так, как встретился. А рыжего кота, забредшего тогда на его участок, он теперь готов был боготворить.

Но оба понимали, что эта осень в корне изменила их жизни, и что теперь уже ничего не будет по-прежнему. Две отдельные книги сливались в одну общую. Никто не знает, как всё повернётся дальше, но сейчас счастье хлопьями рождественского снега падало им на головы, белой простынью укрывая все горести и невзгоды. И это было самым важным.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 09.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd7EwQanpo73jhZ-VPVex9QJajeC9eNzB1-PVsVuH2lbv3YTw/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
